Legendary Pokemon
Alright, here's a guide on pretty much every legendary Pokemon I can think of (in alphabetical order): Arceus - Available in D/P/Pt, HG/SS, and B/W through events only. In D/P/Pt, download the Azure Flute and then go to Spear Pillar. When you step on the flute like panel at the entrance, you will be asked if you want to blow into the flute. Say yes and a giant staircase leading up to the Hall of Origin where a level 100 Arceus can be battled. In other games, you will just receive Arceus through the event. Articuno - Available in R/B/G/Y, FR/LG, Pt, and HG/SS. In R/B/G/Y, FR/LG, and HG/SS, it can be obtained by going to the bottom of the Seafoam Islands. In Pt, it will begin to roam after you speak with Prof. Oak in Eterna City. Azelf - Available in D/P/Pt by finishing Spear Pillar/Distortion World and then going to the cave in lake Valor. Celebi - Available in G/S/C, R/S/E, FR/LG, D/P/Pt, HG/SS, and B/W through events. In G/S/C, you would download the GS Ball which you would give to Kurt in Azalea Town. He would examine it and then run into Ilex Forest, where you could battle Celebi. In HG/SS, if you visited the Ilex Forest Shrine with it in your party, it would take you back in time to the part of the game when you were fighting Team Rocket in the Radio Tower, and you could learn about how your rival is Giovanni's son, and then you would get to battle him. Cobalion - Available only in B/W by going to Mistralton Cave and heading to the bottom. Once you caught/defeated it, the seal would be broken and you would be able to fight Virizion and Terakkion. Cresselia - Available in D/P/Pt by beating the game and going to Canalave City. Go into the house in the South West above the pier, and talk to the boy and his parents. Get on the father's ship to go to Full Moon Island. Interact with Cresselia and it will fly away to become a roaming Pokemon. It leaves behind the Lunar Wing which can cure the little boy's nightmares. Darkrai - Available by event in D/P/Pt and B/W. In Pt, you will download the Member's Card. If you take it to Canalave City, you can enter the locked house in the North East. Inside, a man will lead you to a bed where you will fall asleep. When you wake up, you will be on NewMoon Island. It is the exact mirror image of FullMoon Island, and instead of grass and trees, it has sand and rocks. Also, the crescent moon lake in the center is mirrored. There you can fight Darkrai. In the other games you just download it. After catching/beating it, you can talk to the sailor who takes you to FullMoon Island, and he will also offer to take you to NewMoon Island. Deoxys - Available in R/S/E, FR/LG, D/P/Pt, HG/SS, and B/W. In R/S/E and FR/LG you get the Aurora Ticket which will let you take the boat from Vermillion City/Slateport City/Mossdeep City to Birth Island where you must examine the grey stone multiple times and follow it around until it turns red. Then you will fight Deoxys. In the 3rd Generation, it's Form depends on your game, and it is stuck that way on that game. In the 4th Gen, you can examine the meteorites in Veilstone City (top: Speed, middle: Normal, Bottom Left: Attack, Bottom Right: Defense) or Route 3 (top left: Normal, top Right: Attack, bottom left: Defense, bottom right: speed) to change its form as indicated. In the other games you just download it. Dialga - Available in D/P//Pt and HG/SS. In Diamond, he is the main pokemon and is fought on Spear Pillar at the climax of the Team Galactic Saga. It is not available in Pearl. In Platinum, after you beat the game, it can be found by going to Mt. Coronet and using Waterfall to reach the Adamant Orb. Then go back to Spear Pillar. Check the blue Distortion of Time to battle Dialga. In HG/SS, if you got the Arceus event, you can bring Arceus to the Ruins of Alph. You will be teleported to the Shinjoh Ruins, where Cynthia is. Put all your pokemon except for Arceus in the PC, and go back to the shrine. There select Dialga as your choice to receive it at level 1. Entei - Available in G/S/C, FR/LG, and HG/SS. In G/S/C and HG/SS, after the events of the Burned/Tin Tower, it begins to roam. In FR/LG, if you chose Bulbasaur as your starter, after you beat the Elite Four, it begins to roam. Note that the game has no indication of this. Genesect - Available only in B/W. This pokemon can change the type of its move, Techno Buster, by holding one of the five Cassettes: Bug, Water, Fire, Grass, or Ice. Giratina - Available in D/P/Pt. In D/P, after getting the National Dex (which CAN theoretically be received before beating the Elite Four actually, but there is a way that lets you get all 150 pokemon in the Sinnoh Dex in D/P. You just see every Pokemon including Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, and Palkia/Dialga so that you are only missing pokemon used in the Elite Four. Get up to Cynthia's last pokemon, and then lose. Congratulations, you just saw every pokemon in Sinnoh but still haven't beaten the game!), go to Route 214 and head down the newly opened East path. You will reach Sendoff Spring. Go down to speak with Cynthia and then enter Turnback Cave. What you must do is go through the random rooms, without ever going back the way you came (or you will end up at the entrance room), and find the three rooms that contain Pillars. If you check them, the top number is how many pillars you have found, and the bottom is how many rooms you have visited. If you can find all three before you visit 30 rooms, the next room you go to will have Giratina. In Platinum, when you reach Spear Pillar, You enter the Distortion World where the only pokemon is Giratina Origin Form. It changes back to Another Form outside of the Distortion World. To keep it in Origin Form, go through the Turnback Cave Puzzle. Instead, you find an item based on how long it took you, and a new portal to a side area of the Distortion World where you can get the Griseous Orb, a Key Item that will change Giratina's Form. Groudon - Available in R/S/E and HG/SS. In Ruby it is the main pokemon, fought in the Cave of Origin (not the Hall of Origin where Arceus is). In Emerald, it can be found after beating the game. You must go to the Weather Institute on Route 119. Talk to the researcher on the second floor. He will tell you about extreme weather conditions. Wherever he says there is a drought, that is the route that will house Terra Cave, where Groudon can be fought. In SoulSilver, after getting your Kanto starter (see the Starter Pokemon page), go speak with Mr. Pokemon. He will give you the Red Orb, which when taken to the Embedded Tower on Route 47 will let you battle Groudon. Heatran - Available only in D/P/Pt. In all three games, you must go to Stark Mountain. Do the stuff with Buck, then go back to the Survival Area. Tell him to put the treasure back, and then head back to the main cavern of Stark Mountain, where you can fight Heatran. Ho-Oh - Available in G/S/C, R/S/E, FR/LG, and HG/SS. In Gold and HeartGold, you get it through the course of the main story on top of the Brass Tower. In Silver and SoulSilver, you must first get the Rainbow Wing from a man in Pewter City. In FR/LG and Emerald, you must download the MysticTicket and take the boat to Navel Rock where you can find it. In Crystal, you must catch/defeat Suicune Raikou and Entei. Then go to Celedon City. In the pokemon center, speak with Eusine. Then go back to Ecruteak City. Enter the Brass Tower and talk with the middle sage to get the Rainbow Wing. Then continue through the tower to find Ho-Oh. Jirachi - -Gengar